


Negación

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Juvia is in denial here, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Secret Crush, about loving Lucy and about not loving Gray
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Juvia amaba a Gray, estaba segura; era la razón por la que no podía gustar de alguien más.





	Negación

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al idiota de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "denial" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Lucy/Juvia —o algo así—, algo de Gray/Juvia.
> 
> Extensión: 476 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Ni idea, me apego a mis prompts y eso, Juvia de seguro me gustaría de nuevo si se hiciera lela (?). Happy Pride Month.
> 
> [Editado 01/05/2019]

Juvia amaba a Gray, estaba segura. Tan segura como estaba de que el sol saldría para iniciar un nuevo día, que si llovía había nubes en el cielo y que a Erza le gustaba el pastel. No lo dudaba, ¿por qué iba a dudarlo? ¿Qué razón podría tener para no creer en algo tan simple? Era verdad, era indudable, era la razón por la que no podía gustar de alguien más (incluso si, un poco en el fondo, las sonrisas radiantes como el sol le hacían dudar).

Quizás por eso, lo evidente e increíblemente sencillo que era amar a Gray, tanta gente lo amaba también. Como Lucy y Lisanna y Natsu y... _Lucy_ , quien a diferencia de los otros era un peligro real. Porque Lucy era como Gray, era fácil amarla y así era tan probable que se lo quitase. Es que para empeorar las cosas Lucy era todo lo que Juvia no era: linda, radiante, amigable, _perfecta_. ¿Por qué Juvia no podía ser Lucy? De esa forma no tendría que dudar de sí misma a cada momento, porque no había nada más perfecto que Lucy.

Solo Gray, pero claro que ella no quería ser Gray, eso no le era conveniente. En cambio ser Lucy, si era Lucy... Vale, en realidad no quería ser Lucy. No quería serlo como no quería ser Gray... Por diferentes motivos, por supuesto: no quería ser Gray porque quería estar con él y no quería ser Lucy porque... porque no.

El punto era que Juvia amaba a Gray y estaba segura y era indudable y todo lo demás. E incluso si las chicas hacían planes para acampar, si empezaba a llover y todo se veía arruinado y a ella le nacían las ganas de desaparecer, seguía queriendo a Gray aun cuando Lucy le tomaba la mano y la invitaba a pasear por ahí para que no estuviera triste. Con el toque de sus dedos, dulce y cálido, quedando impreso en su mano. A Juvia todavía le gustaba Gray.

—Creo que voy a coger una neumonía.

Le seguía gustando incluso en momentos como ese, en que Lucy se estrujaba el cabello con expresión agotada, las dos solas bajo un tejado. Con la conciencia de que estaba allí solo por ella, por nadie más que Juvia, por su persona aun cuando era la tristeza personificada y no valía mucho la pena, todavía...

—¿Juvia? —Lucy le miró, sus ojos brillando en fidedigna preocupación, como si la simple idea de que algo pudiera pasarle a alguien como Juvia fuera horrenda en sí misma—, ¿sucede algo?

Le tembló el labio. No, no pasaba nada. Porque aun si Lucy la trataba como una bella joya de invierno, como una amiga inigualable; aun cuando le palpitaba el pecho en su presencia y tenía ganas de sonreírle a la vida por ella, todavía...

Todavía a Juvia le agradaba Gray.


End file.
